Link's Video Game Adventure
by The Megaevolved Pony
Summary: Link finds himself in the world of Sword Art Online. How will he cope with this new world? What will happen to him? And where are his items?


When Link awoke, he thought aloud, "Where am I?" What he didn't expect was someone to say, "Ah, he's awake." That caused him to sit up in a hurry and look around. He was surrounded by trees in a clearing, and he was covered up by a traveling blanket. He noticed, however, that the trees seemed a bit too bright, and he wasn't wearing his usual clothing. During his search to see if he was somewhere he recognized - which he wasn't - he saw a person with rounded ears, black clothing, and a single black sword on his back. His blue-black hair looked like a combination of a bob and a left-parted style, and he looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. With him was another person wering red and white clothing. On her hip was a blue rapier, and her long, orange hair was loose. She looked to be about the same age as the boy in black, though she had a more serious face than the boy, who seemed to be a lot more jovial and carefree at this moment. He looked at his hand and gasped, for his piece of the triforce was gone. "Where am I!?" he said again in a panic. "Where's my gear!? My clothes!? The Triforce of Courage!? The Master Sword!?"

"Slow down ... Uh ,what's your name?" The boy in black said with a look of surprise when he said,"Slow down." However, he smiled nervously when he asked Link what his name was. Link replied as he usually did, merely saying his name, but his current company reacted in a way he wasn't used to.

"NO WAY! You CAN'T be Link! Link isn't even REAL!" the boy in black and girl in white exclaimed in unison. Link was shocked, to say the least. "Not real ... " he said in a dazed fashion. Then he glared at the two and said, "Then how come we're having this conversation. I KNOW who I am! I am Link, the Hero of ... well, I guess I'm not exactly the hero of anything right now. But still, I was a hero several times over!"

The boy and girl looked at each other and said, "We know." The boy started off saying, "We've played a video game series called, "The Legend of Zelda," who has a main character named ... well, Link." "Everyone who is still alive in here has played at least one of the LoZ - Legend of Zelda - games, so everyone should know who Link ... who you are. They'll all react the same way we did, not believing that you're Link. Everyone here thinks that Link only exists in an extremely old video game series... I honestly don't know how I'm going to deal with two knuckleheads," the girl in white continued and finished. Link responded with, "Huh?" while the boy in black vehemently exclaimed, "Hey!"

"TWO knuckleheads?" Link asked, but the boy in black (Kirito) said, "I am not a knucklehead!" The girl in white and red (Asuna) just laughed at the reactions of the two boys. "You know, Asuna, maybe Link here is just a leftover from the code of LoZ, an NPC of sorts." the boy in black said to the girl in white, newly dubbed Asuna.

"Kirito, that just isn't possible from what I've seen. If Link were an NPC if any kind, he'd be following a single wandering path and couldn't get hurt. Plus, every time we've seen him his eyes have been closed. If he'd been an NPC, his eyes would have been open almost constantly, not to mention that he would not have been active at night. Remember how he looked when he stumbled into our camp? That wouldn't have happened to an NPC," Asuna said in response to the boy in black's, newly dubbed Kirito, theory.

"Hhm, you're right, Asuna. Link must be a player then. Still, how could he even exist in the real world? If he's a player, then he's got to have a real body somewhere. Why don't we ask him where he's from?" Kirito hypothesized rapidly. Asuna replied, with a derisive snort, "I don't think he knows himself, Kirito. If we asked him, I don't think he'd be able to respond with a single location other that Hyrule."

"Why do you two make it seem like we're not in Hyrule or even in this "real world" of yours? Where, exactly, are we?" Link asked. "I hope either of you will answer me. I don't care who it is, whether it's Kirito or Asuna or someone else, just someone please tell me where we are."

"Well, you see, Link, we're -" Kiritio started, but was interrupted when someone shouted, "Hey, Kirito, how's that mystery player doing?" Kirito replied, "He's fine. He says his name -" he motioned for Asuna and Link to follow him out of this clearing - "is Link," he finished as Link exited the clearing completely, opened his eyes, and started looking around.

"Well, I never thought he'd be unconcious for this long." somone said. Link shouted, "Who said that?" All anyone heard after that was a slightly maniacal laugh that was moving closer to the center of the congregation. "Don't tell me you don't remember all the good times we've had together, Link," the voice said, still laughing in that slightly maniacal way.

"Ganondorf," Link said in disgust, "What's _he_ doing here?" The voice stopped the laughing and chuckled instead. "Not quite, Link," it said, as it's shadow became visible, "I'm someone from your hometown in this world. Someone who geeked out when he learned who you are, and had been doing so, to a lesser extent, from the time he'd seen you," the voice finished, now seeming warmer as the shadow took shape and some of the shadow seemed to recede from the player's form.


End file.
